


Four on the Floor

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All the Smut, Established Relationship, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, PWP, Pegging, Polyamory, Scissoring, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. In which Jemma excels at a new skill and Fitz doesn’t get to watch until the end.Beta'd by Gort.





	Four on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Poly smut, in case you didn't read the tags!

“I want to watch.”

Jemma glanced over at Fitz, who’d mostly stayed quiet as she, Hunter, and Bobbi had been hashing out a dual penetration scenario while sitting together in the living room. She was sharing the loveseat with Bobbi, Hunter was sprawled on the floor, and Fitz was in a recliner.

Hunter scrubbed at his face with a hand. “Mate, I think you’re missing the point of dual penetration.”

“You’re missing the point,” Fitz said.

Bobbi made a face and opened her mouth.

“Now wait,” Jemma said. “Stop. Everyone has a point. Hunter, I’m sure both Bobbi and I would greatly appreciate you and Fitz both being in us at the same time, but Fitz is right, it doesn’t have to be only the two guys doing the penetrating. I am more than willing to wear a strap on and fuck Bobbi, or you, or Fitz in any hole you’d like.”

Hunter’s lips quirked to the side and he glanced at Fitz. “I don’t want you to feel left out.”

A warmth spread through Jemma, and Fitz got up to go sit next to Hunter, cuddling against him. “I won’t. I promise.”

“It’s not like he’ll be glued to his chair,” Bobbi said. “He can join in at any point.”

Jemma laughed. “Not if we tie him up.”

“It’s like you know me.” Fitz stretched out a leg to bump her foot with his.

Bobbi pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. “I think I’d like to be the one with the strap on, at least this first time. I have more experience.”

“Always like you with a prick,” Hunter said, lying down and pulling Fitz half on top of him, which let Jemma have a very good view of Fitz’s rear. She licked her lips. It’d be such a thrill to walk over there, pull Fitz’s trousers down, and be the one to…her mind skittered sideways.

“Wait, all four of us really can be involved,” she said. “Me in the middle, Hunter and Fitz inside me, and then Bobbi pegging one of you.”

“Me.” Hunter stroked his hand down Fitz’s back to grab his rear. “It’s been far too long since I’ve had a beautiful woman fuck the hell out of me.”

“Well, I’m sitting at never, so I get to go first.” Fitz's voice was muffled from his mouth being pressed to Hunter’s neck.

Jemma glanced at Bobbi as Hunter muttered something in reply, but then he tugged on Fitz’s hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Bobbi tapped a finger against her lips, then reached for Jemma’s hand. “I have an idea,” Bobbi whispered.

“Do share.”

Bobbi stood and led Jemma towards the bedroom. The boys were so busy with each other that they didn’t seem to notice, and Jemma wondered if Bobbi was just ditching them to play with Jemma, which wasn’t entirely what Jemma wanted at the moment, but she wasn’t about to complain.

“Strip,” Bobbi ordered in the bedroom, and Jemma hastily undid buttons, discarding her blouse, trousers, bra, and knickers in a pile while Bobbi looked through a drawer. She tossed something to Jemma, who held up the thing in her hand. It was a strap on with a slim, pink dildo attached.

Grinning, Jemma pulled it on, giggling at how the dildo stuck out. Bobbi had shed her clothes and was fastening a strap on around her hips, this one more natural looking. Jemma adjusted the fit of hers as she watched. Bobbi padded over as Jemma straightened up, grabbed the dildo attached to her, and yanked her, hips first, into an embrace.

Bobbi’s mouth was hungry on hers. “You look hot,” Bobbi whispered, stroking her fake dick a few times before palming one of Jemma’s tits. Jemma moaned, kissing Bobbi back fiercely, but then giggling when the dildo Bobbi had on poked her belly. Bobbi made a face. “Too bad you have the mind of a twelve-year-old.”

“I’m sorry. We look kind of silly.”

“I should toss you onto the bed, strip that off you, and fuck you like crazy. Then we’ll see who’s silly.”

Jemma’s laughter turned into a groan as heat rushed through her in molten waves. Bobbi holding her down and ramming into her? Yes, please. “Is that a promise?”

Bobbi’s eyes were gleaming dangerously. “It is, but not right now. You need to learn how to peg, and I want the boys, plus I have a plan.” Bobbi tossed her a bottle of lube and took one herself, along with a couple of condoms, before returning to the living room.

Jemma’s lust got taken up a notch because Hunter and Fitz had managed to get each other naked and were twined together on the floor, their erections trapped between them.

Bobbi knelt beside them. “Oh boys,” she sing-songed. “Jemma and I want to play.”

They broke their kiss and looked at Bobbi with half-lidded eyes. Hunter caught sight of the strap on and grinned. “That for me?”

“Sorry, Hunter,” Bobbi said, looking smug. “I have Fitz. Jemma’s going to do you.”

Both Hunter and Fitz turned to face Jemma, and she felt self-conscious with a dildo sticking out of her groin. The feeling abruptly evaporated as Hunter groaned and Fitz’s hips twitched as he looked at her.

“What should we do?” Hunter asked Bobbi, his eyes remaining on Jemma. “Bedroom? Here on hands and knees? I don’t care much how she fucks my arse, just that she does.”

Bobbi stroked his shoulder. “No, I want you and Fitz on your sides, but turned so you can suck each other while we have fun with you.”

Fitz and Hunter shared a look and then they were scrambling to get into position. Jemma dropped down behind Hunter, sliding her hands over his well-muscled back and enjoying how it rippled under her touch. Bobbi reached over and handed Jemma a condom, which she easily rolled over her fake prick. She sat up to dump the lube on but got a little distracted by the boys with their cocks in each other’s mouths. Her tits ached, and she squeezed one, looking up to find Bobbi doing the same. For a moment she got lost in watching Bobbi play with her tit.

“Jemma,” Bobbi said, and guiltily, Jemma raised her eyes. Bobbi held up a finger. “Let’s get to work.”

She nodded her understanding and lay down, kissing Hunter’s nape and breathing in his warm, spicy scent. In a pitch-black room and with no other clues, Jemma was sure she could pick her lovers out by scent alone.

Smiling, she gently mouthed Hunter’s neck as she pet his bum. Her hand wandered up his hip, she scratched at Fitz’s scalp for a moment, then coated her fingers with extra lube from the dildo. She found Hunter’s anus easily, and it wasn’t surprising that he was already relaxed and waiting for her. She pushed a finger in, and Hunter moaned.

There was an answering sound from Fitz and Jemma’s toes curled knowing Bobbi was doing the same to him.

Jemma slid her fingers in and out of Hunter, easing them apart, but not aiming for his prostate. This was the getting ready part. She wanted him to get off while she was fucking him.

Hunter was quickly whimpering around the cock in his mouth and rolling his hips.

“He’s ready,” Bobbi said, tossing Jemma a wet wipe from somewhere. They went through a lot of them, and the packs had a tendency to end up in odd places, like under furniture. Jemma wiped her fingers, tossed away the wipe, and carefully pressed the end of the dildo, slick with lube, into Hunter.

Her heart was hammering, and she was so turned on. She wrapped an arm around Hunter and scooted closer, thrusting the rest of the way into him.

Hunter moaned, and Fitz gave a muffled curse. Jemma held still to give Hunter time to adjust, but he bucked against her and reached a hand back to grasp her hip and encourage her to move. She started rolling her pelvis slowly. The pink dildo slid easily in and out of his arse, and she watched in fascination as Hunter’s muscles tightened every time she thrust in.

Hunter’s hand pulled roughly on her, and she sped up a little. It must have been the right thing to do because he removed his fingers and tangled them in Fitz’s hair instead. Jemma propped herself up on her elbow so she could watch the boys sucking on each other. Bobbi was doing the same, and they grinned as their gazes met.

Fitz’s body undulated, and his belly tightened. He was close, and Hunter managed to get an impressive amount of Fitz’s cock in his mouth before Fitz came, shuddering as Bobbi continued to peg him through his climax. Hunter gulped down Fitz’s release before letting go of his cock.

He looked over his shoulder at Jemma. “C’mon, luv, bit harder.” His flexed his fingers in Fitz’s hair. “You too.”

Jemma grabbed Hunter’s hip and stroked faster with more force. Hunter groaned, and his thighs quivered.

“Lance,” Bobbi said from where she was petting Fitz’s side. “Come for me.”

“Fuck, yeah.” He shuddered and grunted loudly as he grasped Jemma’s thigh and pulled her tight against him. He peaked with a moan as Fitz sucked frantically.

Fitz ended up with more come in his mouth than he could swallow, and Bobbi tugged him over to lick and kiss Hunter’s release from Fitz’s lips.

Jemma pulled out of Hunter and rolled the condom off the dildo. She was pretty sure she’d done a good job, even though lust was still coursing through her and her clit was demanding to be touched. She was looking down as she undid the harness for the strap on when Bobbi crashed into her.

She ended up on her back, with an already completely naked Bobbi pulling the strap on down and off Jemma’s legs.

“Need you,” Bobbi panted, and Jemma nodded. Her hands caressed Bobbi’s breasts, and sides as Bobbi straddled one of Jemma’s legs and grabbed the other, lifting it up and out. She ground her pussy against Jemma’s, swiveling her hips rapidly.

Jemma groaned and pressed upwards, eagerly smashing her clit against Bobbi. It was entirely what she needed. Grabbing her breasts, Jemma squeezed them as pleasure coiled tight in her belly.

Hunter shuffled over on his knees to fondle Bobbi’s tits as he pulled her into a kiss.

“Oh,” Jemma breathed. She glanced at Fitz, who was lying curled on his side with an expression like he’d found nirvana. Jemma smiled at him, and he lazily smiled back. She looked back at Bobbi and Hunter, very much enjoying how his tanned skin looked against Bobbi’s as he stroked her.

He was so handsome, and Bobbi was so pretty, and Jemma loved all of them so much.

Fingers brushed her hair away from her face. Fitz had scooted over to her. “Lovely Jems,” he slurred as she turned to look into his dazed blue eyes. He kissed her softly and cuddled against her shoulder.

Fitz being there was apparently the last bit of the puzzle. Her breathing hitched, she pushed hard against Bobbi, coming with an explosion of light behind her eyelids.

Bobbi moaned as she continued to grind against Jemma. The aftershocks of Jemma’s orgasm were making her twitch, and she sunk her fingers into Fitz’s hair, pulling his mouth to hers. He kissed her and made comforting little noises. Bobbi whimpered, groaned, and pushed fiercely against Jemma. She could feel the pulsing of Bobbi’s pussy as she came, and Jemma clamped her leg around her girlfriend’s waist.

With a soft sigh, Bobbi fell forward, slightly squishing Jemma. Not that Jemma minded, especially when Bobbi nosed her way into Jemma’s kiss with Fitz and for a moment all three of them were kissing while Hunter soothed his hand up and down Jemma’s leg.

Finally, Bobbi broke the kiss and slid to the side to lie next to Jemma, and Hunter moved to spoon Fitz.

“I feel so wonderful,” Jemma said, stretching her legs out, toes pointed. “Hunter, did I do alright?”

“Fabulous,” he drawled, putting an arm around Fitz. “I should have known Miss Smarty Pants wouldn’t have any trouble.”

“How’d I do compared to Fitz?”

Fitz made an indignant noise, but Hunter only laughed. “Sorry, apples and oranges, and I like both.”

“Compared to Bobbi?”

“Ah, I think this is how things went bad for the Greek gods that one time.”

Jemma made a face as Bobbi giggled. “That was an apple,” Jemma said. “But the question was who was the most beautiful.” She knew she was being a bit silly because it didn’t matter, but she couldn’t exactly turn off being competitive.

“Don’t say anything,” Fitz mumbled. “It’s a trap.”

Hunter snorted and patted Fitz’s chest with his hand. “You’re acting like I’m new at this.” Fitz opened his eyes enough to roll them. “Jemma, you were perfectly what I needed at that moment. You get an A plus.”

“Thank you,” she said, smiling. “And you do too Bobbi. It’s like you read my mind. The boys can decide for themselves how they did.”

“I get a Nobel Prize.” Fitz looked smug.

“They give those out for cock sucking?” Hunter asked with a laugh. “Where’s mine?”

“I’d give you one,” Fitz twisted to kiss Hunter and Jemma went all warm and fuzzy, except for the parts of her pressed against the floor. The carpet wasn’t that plush, and it needed a good vacuum. Fitz had obviously been eating pretzels recently.

“This is sweet,” she said. “But we should think about dinner.”

Bobbi’s stomach growled in agreement. “Food,” she said.

“I hate pants,” Fitz grumbled as he stood. He helped Jemma up, and she took his hand, leading him towards the bedroom.

“Pajamas are acceptable with just us.”  

Fitz squeezed her hand. “I like us.”

She turned and hugged him. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will actual write the DP


End file.
